


Breatheless

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demo rides his lover's cock and it's good. Like really good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breatheless

        Heavy was HUGE.

           It wasn’t a surprise that the Russian was well endowed. Tavish knew that Mischa’s cock would be big. But he didn’t realize how big until he saw it. It wasn’t just large but it was thick too.

           And it felt amazing.

           Everything was hot and tight. Tavish could barely breathe. There was a slight pain but it wasn’t on the same level as the pleasure. And honestly, Tavish wasn’t sure if he could stop himself. He didn’t want too anyways but he doubt he could. Even with his legs trembling, he continued his pace.

           “You are enjoying yourself, da?” Mischa asked, a smirk on his face.

           “M-Maybe.” Demo panted out. “Oh fuck!”

           Mischa leaned forward and kissed Demo, his huge hands holding onto his back. He pulled back only to start biting Demo’s neck. At this rate, Demo was going to climax. It was too much! Oh god, he was going to pop any second.

           “M-M-Mischa.”

           “Shhh. You don’t have to talk,” Heavy whispered. “Just come for me.”

           Damn, he was good.

           “I—I—I”

           Tavish couldn’t get the words out. He wanted to warn Mischa but he was unable to form coherent sentences. His brain was filled with so much pleasure that he couldn’t think straight. And the way Mischa looked at him with such love in his eyes sent Demo over the edge. It was like he was being worshiped silently. He wanted to please the Heavy so badly.

           Finally, Tavish moaned and shivered as he reached his climax.

           “That’s a good boy.” Mischa kissed him.

           “I got you dirty.” Tavish mumbled.

           “It is okay,” Mischa smiled at him. “We take shower now.”

           “I-don’t think I can use my legs.” Tavish admit with a blush.

           “I carry you and we take bath,” Mischa cooed. “You deserve it.”


End file.
